


exactly what I need

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -it's non sexual here, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith just goes under and Shiro takes care of him, M/M, Master/Pet, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Kink, Pet Names, Self-Hatred, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Knowing that he was half Galra wasn't quite different from suddenly growing giant ears and turning  purple and Keith has some troubles coming to term with it.Thankfully, Shiro, his Master, is right there, with just the right words and actions. Keith can just let go and let Shiro take care of him when it becomes too much.





	exactly what I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/gifts).



> its not even smut this time, i promise. it's rated it T coz i wasn't sure what to do, but tell me, and i'll change it
> 
> this time they're just angsty and soft and i love tender, non sexual pet play

Keith knew that Shiro loved him, the man was quite expressive with his feelings, both through words and actions and Keith never had a reason to doubt him. He also knew that suddenly turning purple and sprouting too-big, Galra ears could change everything. 

They've known about his half-Galra heritage for quite some time and Shiro had been adamant from the start, that he loved him no matter what. The night of the reveal, they've had the most wonderful, passionate and caring sex and Keith still shuddered whenever he thought of it. Things had been so good lately, and it had been easy to ignore that part of himself, with the war and Zarkon on their heels, but when Keith woke up feeling different and looked in the mirror only to be faced with their biggest enemy, he knew everything was about to change. 

Shiro was a wonderful person and he believed that actions defined people, not their past of species, and Keith loved him even more for that. That being said, he doubted that his boyfriend, after going through so much because of Galra, would take kindly to Keith suddenly looking like one. 

It was one thing to know that Keith was only half human, and another to /see/ that, see the face of his tormentors every time he looked at the man he loved. Keith didn't try to convince himself that Shiro wouldn't care, because as much as the man loved him, there was no way he wouldn't be affected by that. It was a giant change and Keith's heart hurt whenever he thought about what Shiro was going to go through, every time he looked at him. 

The pain and torture he'd experienced at the hands of Galra would stay with Shiro forever, and while the man tried and did move on, some wounds would never heal. It would be cruel of Keith to force Shiro into enduring seeing his worst nightmare all the time. He didn't want to force him to make that sacrifice, because that stupid man would just endure the pain and psychological pain, if that meant Keith was happy. It would be unfair of him to even push that on Shiro. 

For those reason, he had stayed in his room for the whole day, sneaking out of Shiro's when the man was gone, probably eating breakfast. Keith had always hated Shiro's nightmares and the lack of sleep his boyfriend got as a result, but he couldn't deny it was convenient when he'd tried to sneak out. 

It was well into the day when Shiro came knocking, and Keith spent most of his curled up in a corner, too horrified to even look at himself, eyes clenched shut and hands wrapped around himself. He was a monster and he didn't deserve to even be in the Castle, much less talk to his boyfriend, therefore Keith ignored Shiro when he came, only pushing himself more into the wall. 

“Keith? Is everything okay?” Shiro called and his heart clenched. It was probably the last time he would hear Shiro's concerned voice when talking about him, and Keith tried to savor the moment. “Keith, you're really worrying me now! I'm going to come in!”

“No!” he found himself yelling, jumping to his feet and then freezing when the door opened and let some light into the dark room.

Keith couldn't see Shiro's expression, he was a shadow framed by light, but he noticed immediately when the man tensed. He clenched his eyes shut and took a steep back, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

“I'm so sorry!” Keith yelled, eyes still closed, curling up on himself, trying to make himself look smaller and as non-threatening as possible. “I just… i woke up like this and I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to be forced to look at me like this, I'm a monster, I'm so sorry… “

He began to just ramble, panicked and near tears, body shaking with terror and guilt, when there was a hand in his hair, sliding up to his ear. 

Keith froze, the ear twitching under the touch and then another hands joined, sliding around Keith's waist, pressing him against warm, hard body. Shiro. It was Shiro, touching him, pulling him close and he didn't deserve that, he was a monster, he was one of those who had hurt his boyfriend so terribly and he didn't… 

“Shhhh, calm down, Kitten,” Shiro whispered near his eats and Keith's brain stopped for a moment, as it always did when Shiro called him that. “Take deep breaths for me baby, that's right, breathe.”

Keith forced himself to obey, because he wasn't about to deny Shiro anything, not when he was Galra and the man was still touching him, still comforting him when he didn't deserve that. In spite of all of it, Keith buried his face in Shiro's neck and hid there, taking in the comforting scent of him, feeling small and vulnerable and so undeserving of all of this affection. Shiro apparently didn't think so, because he kept touching him, one hand carding through his hair and petting his ears, the other just a hot brand around his waist, grounding Keith in the moment. 

“That's my good Kitten, I'm so proud of you,” Shiro cooed and Keith's body melted without his conscious thought, responding automatically to Shiro talking to him like that. 

It was so easy to start sinking into that amazing headspace, where the only thing that mattered was Shiro, his Master, his everything, and Keith had to fight to remain sober enough to talk. Everything was going so differently than he'd imagined and now his head was spinning, unable to comprehend Shiro's actions. 

“I can hear you thinking Kitten, but I need you to communicate with me,” Shiro broke the silence again and Keith just cuddled closer, trying to gather his thoughts. Shiro was as patient as always and he felt a bit like crying again. 

“I don't deserve this,” Keith muttered finally, lips brushing Shiro's neck where he was still hiding. 

He felt Shiro sigh deeply and then the hand slid from Keith's head to his face, forcing him to leave his comfortable hiding space and face Shiro. He followed, of course, because there wasn't a thing he would deny Shiro in that moment. 

“Open your eyes, Kitten, I want to see all of you.”

Once again, it was so easy to obey, and Keith hesitantly opened his eyes, immediately meeting Shiro's calm, grey ones. They were warm and full of love and Keith's brain stopped again. He had been expecting them to be harsh and filled with disgust, maybe even fear but Shiro was looking at him exactly as he always did, with that fondness and affection and Keith's insides melted. It was like nothing changed. 

“There you are, beautiful,” Shiro muttered. He used one thumb to swipe under his eyes to take care of his tears and it only made Keith cry harder. Shiro was taking care of him even when he was ugly and purple, not beautiful like he said, just an ugly monster, a representation of Shiro's nightmares. The man acted like it changed nothing and Keith didn't know if he should hate or love him more for it. 

“I'm sorry I'm like this,” he croaked suddenly, feeling he had to say something, anything, not just stand there, gaping and crying. 

Shiro's eyes softened even more and the arm around Keith's waist tightened , pulling him even closer into his boyfriend's body. It felt amazing to rest against that hard warmth and Keith had to stop himself from melting against it again, it didn't feel right. Not when he was like this. 

“Kitten, don't apologize for who you are,” Shiro scolded him gently, voice still so so tender. “I love you no matter what you look like, this changes nothing.”

Keith only shook his head, refusing to believe it. This changed everything, because it was rather hard to just ignore his suddenly purple skin or giant, twitching ears. They couldn't ignore that he now looked like those they were fighting against. Those who had hurt Shiro. 

“It does, you know it does,” he argues in a quiet voice. 

Shiro only sighed and pressed a careful kiss to his forehead and Keith's ears twitched again, both in surprise and pleasure. He melted against his boyfriend just a tiny little bit, suddenly exhausted yet still fighting . Keith wasn't about to let Shiro sacrifice his own comfort for Keith's.

“I love you just the same amount I did when you looked more like a human. Yes, this does need some getting used to, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you, or who you are. You're still my Keith, selfless, brave and stubborn and the way you look doesn't define you. This,” Shiro motioned towards his ears, “changes nothing between us. You're still my boyfriend, my Kitten and I still love you.”

By the end of Shiro's little speech, Keith was openly crying, curled up in Shiro's arms, desperately clutching him close. Of course his boyfriend would say that, of course he would mean that. How stupid he had been, believing that the way he looked would change Shiro's love for him, when the man had crossed half the universe and fought for his live, only to see him again? It all seemed stupid after Shiro's reassurance and Keith could sense his brain slowly shutting down. 

He had been called “Kitten” so many times in those few minutes and it had always been a soft spot of his, a term that made him feel safe, protected and small. His Master was there to take care of him and suddenly, Keith just slid done to his knees, all fight gone from his body. 

Shiro barely even jumped, his hands moving down to gently card through his hair again, this time also scratching his ears, until Keith was purring and rubbing against Shiro's hip, his entire world shrinking to that particular moment. 

“Does my Kitten need to be taken care of?” Shiro asked in a gentle voice, already knowing the answer but also needing a confirmation. 

A nod was everything Keith could give him, but Shiro hummed approvingly and Keith's mind swam with the knowledge that he had pleased his Master. His hands felt like heaven in Keith's hair and he was on his knees at his Master’s feet, exactly as it should be 

“I'm going to be gone for a second, Kitten, I need to get your collar,” Master warned eventually, and Keith whined but also nodded, because his collar was the thing that had been missing from this perfect scene and he understood that Master needed to get it. It was okay. 

His Master's presence faded for a moment but Keith knew he was still in the room, coming back a few moments later, a collar in his mind. 

“Kitten, I need you to speak up and tell me your safeword, sweetheart,” Shiro spoke, a hand on Keith's throat and he forced himself to think. It was important. 

“It's red for stop, Master,” he answered, as clear as he could get and Shiro hummed, petting his head. 

“Very good, now show me your non-verbal safeword, please.” It was clearly and order and Keith once again forced himself to think and act. 

Master had told him many times that things like this were very important for him and Keith was a good boy so he did everything Master asked him to. A moment later there was soft leather around his throat and Keith whined when the collar was secured. 

After that everything became a bit hazy, but Keith felt safe because Master was here and he was made to move a bit, until he was kneeling on something soft, near his Master. Keith closed his eyes, let his head rest against his Master’s legs and just existed in a moment, letting everything flow. 

At some point a metal hand found its way to his hair, petting his ears until Keith was relaxed and purring, everything else unimportant. This was what he had been craving after his emotional journey and his Master knew, just like he always did. It was so easy to let Master take the reins and just obey, kneeling at his feet, a collar secure around his throat and his Master’s hand in his hair. 

Keith wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was too comfortable to care and it was only his Master's voice that roused him out of his daze. 

“Come on, Kitten, we'll move into the bed, “ Master muttered and hoisted him up. 

Keith purred louder in response, nuzzling against strong shoulder until he was being laid on a soft mattress, his Master quickly following. He opened his eyes to see the strong arms wide open and waiting and happily curled up in them, letting the touch sink in.

He still felt like floating and his Master didn't seem in hurry to make him do anything, so Keith just nuzzled against his strong chest and dozed off, loved and safe, finally secure, even if for a while. This was important. 

**Author's Note:**

> once again it's all because of sheith discord, so i gifted it to one of the people i gushed about it with
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, if so, let me know! 
> 
> love


End file.
